Unexpected Guest
by DeepShadows664
Summary: Kaiba saves a beautiful girl from getting killed...what will form between them? Love? Hate? Friendship? Rivalry? R&R! chapter 8 is up!
1. Unexpected Guest

(Take note this is the normal POV)  
  
Mokuba walked down the hallway. It was 10:22... WOW! He truly slept in today, but that was okay, it was Saturday. He walked down the hallway. In this hallway there was his room, Seto's room, and two guest rooms. He walked past the first guest room and noticed that it was slightly open. Since when was this door open? Did they have a guest? Mokuba peeked his head in to see and there she was. A beautiful girl, peacefully asleep. He noticed that her right arm was bandaged tightly and she had a bruise on her face her silky tan skin had minor scratches on it, her long, brown, soft hair was out and it seemed as if she stood it would pass her buttock. The little boy stared in amazement and closed the door then ran down the hall to Seto's room.  
  
"Big brother?" he said quietly while he walked in. He saw his big brother sitting at the computer in deep thought over some business email he was wearing his pajamas: long black pants, he wore no shirt (A/N: [drools]). "Seto?" he said a tad louder. The elder Kaiba turned around and stood.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked and walked over to his little brother.  
  
"Who is that pretty girl in the guest room?" Mokuba asked. Seto smiled a little and looked down at the younger Kaiba.  
  
"I was actually surprised when I found her at the gate last night. It seems someone beat her up... So I took her to the guest room and let her stay there. Is she awake?"  
  
"No, she looks peaceful though."  
  
"I'm going to go check on her, you go have breakfast." With that, he went down the hall and entered the guest room.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba went to eat breakfast: his favorite pancakes.  
  
Seto opened the door to see how she was. He brought his cordless phone from his room in case he was called. After a few minutes of watching her the phone rang. He answered and started to talk to a wealthy client to the south of Domino City.  
  
------------Girl's POV  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I looked at my arm and it hurt like hell... But someone wrapped it up. I moved my head slightly and I saw him. A very handsome man... He had semi-tan skin that looked silky smooth and deep blue eyes that seemed to go on forever his hair seemed soft and shiny and short. I felt my cheeks turn pink while I looked at him. He hung up the phone and smirked when he saw me, blushing no doubt. My God! I feel stupid!!  
  
"You're awake." He said in his smooth, deep, sexy voice. I practically melted. "I suppose you're hungry.... Um..." he trailed off for my name.  
  
"Cleo." I cut in.  
  
"Cleo." He repeated. "You may join us for breakfast if you have enough strength. If not I shall have a butler bring you whatever you like." I nodded and smiled. I managed to sit up and stand weakly and then stumbled. He caught me and I turned bright red. I managed to stand again and started to walk out.  
  
"I don't think you'd want to go downstairs like that..." he cleared his throat and looked away with a very light blush on his beautiful face. I looked down at myself and saw my shirt was ripped and it showed A LOT of skin now... I blushed and shooed him out so I could change into the clothes he handed me. I wore a White t-shirt with a black star on it that was a little big and long black pants with a white star on the outside of my right ankle. I found my black leather choker on the nightstand. I put it on and put my hair up in a bun. I must admit, I clean up nice!  
  
--------Seto's POV  
  
I watched her walk down the stairs; I chose to wait for her so she wouldn't get lost and go places she DOES NOT belong. Not that I really care at all. She stood in front of me and I lead her to the dining room. She sat by Mokuba who burst out in silly, childish questions. I was surprised with how gracefully she answered everything. Never stuttering or pausing with uncertainty. I caught myself staring at her and I suppose she did as well.  
  
"What're you staring at?" she asked me with some agitation. I didn't answer and kept eating. "Well?"  
  
"Nothing." I said as I paused. "I was just thinking and happened to look at you by accident." I said honestly.  
  
"Oh sorry." She stated I guessed she was trying not to be rude. She began talking to Mokuba again. Mokuba seemed to take a liking to her. They got along as if they were brother and sister. It was kind of annoying.  
  
"So what happened to you last night?" he finally asked. It was then she actually paused with an uncomfortable look upon her face. "Cleo?" She stood.  
  
"I'm finished. I'm going back to my room..." I cut her off.  
  
"Answer the question." I glared at her.  
  
"It's none of your business." She walked off and mumbled to herself.  
  
"Say it so I can hear if you're going to insult me." She stopped and still had her back to me.  
  
"I-I didn't insult you. I answered his question... Someone tried to kill me." She said practically whispering. Mokuba gasped and fell silent. I stared at her and it sounded like she was crying. I saw her tremble slightly. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door. I went upstairs to follow her and Mokuba stayed put. I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed with her face buried in her hands. I actually felt...bad for her.  
  
-----Cleo's POV  
  
I cried. I knew he was there but I couldn't care less. I felt him sit by me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he looked at me. We just sat there... staring at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He started but I cut him off.  
  
"Don't be..." I looked at the floor then back at him. "It's not your fault..."  
  
"Do you know who tried to kill you....?"  
  
"No..." I started to tremble. He looked at me with worry and leaned my head against his chest.  
  
"It's okay... You're safe now..." he said softly. I felt so... Safe in his arms.  
  
END!  
  
A/N: so... is it love or friendship forming? No one will know till chapter two!!! 


	2. Mixed Feelings

(Cleo's POV still!)  
  
He touched my cheek with his hand and smiled. He ran his free hand through my hair and said comforting things to me... I looked up at him. He wasn't frowning or smiling...he was unreadable. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking... Why would I care? Why? I think I know why.... I think I've fallen for this man... Seto Kaiba: CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Does he care? I don't know yet. But maybe I will find out...  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I was startled by his voice and almost jumped.  
  
"Nothing..." I looked up at him. He seemed hurt when I said this.  
  
"You can tell me anything. If you want to talk... I'll be here." He looked away from me. I could tell it was hard for him to be so... nice. I guess he only does this for his brother... Maybe it's because he was misunderstood... Perhaps nobody liked him but his brother... But why? He's an amazing man...  
  
(End POV)  
  
He stood and looked out her window. He didn't know how to feel about the woman he saved. Should he love her? Hate her? Befriend her? He had so many mixed feelings but he did not show them. He knew he was 16. But... How old was she? Older? Younger? He decided to ask.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked finally. She stared at him.  
  
"16. Why?"  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering..." he was somewhat relieved. He didn't know why though...  
  
"You were spaced out at breakfast, huh? You didn't pay attention to Mokuba I practically told him my life story!" she laughed a little. He turned around and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I heard some of it. You are a singer?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled to herself.  
  
"And you write your own songs?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You lost your parents at the age of 14..."  
  
"Yeah. It was for the better I think... I really didn't like them... But, yeah, I was sad when they died."  
  
"Oh. Mokuba and I... We were orphans. Then we were adopted by Gozoburo Kaiba." He said 'Gozoburo' with absolute hate.  
  
"What happened to him? I mean... I don't mean to pry but I'm kind of curious..."  
  
"He died."  
  
"Oh." She didn't want to pry any more because she could tell he was getting uncomfortable. She ran her own hand through her beautiful silky hair and lay back against the wall while sitting on the bed still. It was now that she realized the bed was queen size... 'Cool! It's friggin' HUGE!' she thought to herself and smiled widely. He noticed her smiling.  
  
"What's so wonderful that you are smiling about?" he looked at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Nothing really!" she laughed a little. "It's just this bed... It's huge! But I guess I'm really not used to this kind of thing..." he shook his head slightly at this.  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I looked at her sitting there... She's so beautiful.... Damn! What am I thinking?! I have no time for a woman in my life! But she's just so... tempting. I truly cannot be in love with this woman. I've only known her for two days! I barely know a thing about her! She's nothing to me. Yes, I admit that I feel bad for her and maybe I could help her in whatever way she needs... but I cannot fall in love during the process. I just can't let myself become a lovesick dog. Maybe she attends our school. She's no doubt a friend to Yugi Moto. I can tell she's a duelist just by looking at her. I wonder if she's any good...  
  
(Two days later... Monday. Cleo's POV)  
  
I woke up at 4:30 A.M.! Crazy I know but I took my shower, blow dried my hair then put it up, got dressed... And all that jazz (A/N: I love the movie Chicago!). I was done at five sharp. I had an hour so I went downstairs and drank a peach smoothie for breakfast. Seto and Mokuba woke up to the sound of my guitar and my voice. I sang to my all time favorite song: "Crazy" by Javier. Mokuba came in dressed for the day to listen. I didn't mind but Seto came by and told me to come downstairs so we could leave. He opened the door (in the limo) for Mokuba and I then sat in himself. We dropped Mokuba off at his school then we went to our own.  
  
"So. I guess you didn't notice before huh?"  
  
"Notice..." he trailed off for my answer.  
  
"We have all of our classes together. It feels weird I only just noticed that but I only moved to this school from a privet one because I wanted friends that weren't snobs!" I laughed. "I switched schools two months ago."  
  
"I never noticed. Honestly I don't really pay attention to the people at my school."  
  
"Why? You don't have lots of friends?"  
  
"I prefer NOT to..."  
  
"I'll be your friend then." I smiled and he looked at me with surprise then smiled as well.  
  
"You're crazy..."  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"Your friends would diss you for being my friend... You don't care?"  
  
"Not at all." We stepped out and walked inside. A cute blonde boy by the name of Joey Wheeler Smiled and put his arm around me but glared at Seto.  
  
"Hey there Cleo!" he smiled widely at me and I pushed him off teasingly.  
  
"Don't touch what you can have Wheeler!" we laughed and Seto stopped to glare at Joey.  
  
"What's your problem Kaiba?!" Joey growled.  
  
"You are, Wheeler."  
  
"Seto..." I looked at him with the 'don't you even start something' look. He looked at me and motioned for me to follow so I did. "What was that Seto?"  
  
"I really do not like him."  
  
"Do you know Yugi Moto? He's the nicest ever! Next to you of course." He looked at me as if I were crazy. "What?"  
  
"You think I'm nice?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Heh." He smiled slightly. Then Yugi, Bakura, and Tristan came to say hi. This agitated Seto greatly.  
  
"Cleo!" Yugi chirped. He looked at Seto and nodded. "Cleo, my grandpa has a shipment of new cards! You wanna stop by later?"  
  
"Um..." I looked at Seto and he nodded. "Okay!"  
  
"Cleo, you wanna come with us when we go to the burger place? I'll buy you a smoothie!" Tristan cut it. What a ham!  
  
"Okay! Sounds cool! Hey Seto, you wanna come too?" they all stared at her. Seto's eyes narrowed. "What? You don't like smoothies?"  
  
"No thanks Cleo. I have work to do today."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah." He walked off to class. Joey looked at me strangely.  
  
"Do you two have somethin' going?" Joey asked.  
  
"No we're friends. Just like the five of us!" I smiled.  
  
"You're friends with Kaiba?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What is so wrong with that?!" I was agitated this time.  
  
"Uh maybe because he's a power-hungry JERK?" Joey snapped.  
  
"Maybe to YOU he is. I'm not going with you guys later. Yugi, I'll see you at 5. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Cleo..." with that I stormed off to Math class. I sat in front of Seto like I always did. But it felt weird. Ms. Hails was going on and on about fractions when a note was flicked onto my desk. It scared me but I kept quiet. It said:  
  
"Cleo, you didn't have to stand up for me. But I appreciate it a lot. I will give you a ride to Yugi's if you don't mind I want to talk to you after school. –Kaiba"  
  
I wrote on it. This is what I wrote: "It was no problem. Thanks. And of course! I mean, I will be there haha –Cleo" and tossed it over my shoulder. It landed on his desk and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. He has such a cute smile...  
  
-End of chapter! Wow! It's a LONG one! .- What will they talk about?! You'll find out in chapter 3! Coming sooooon!!! 


	3. Audition

Thanks for the nice reviews! I will keep your advice in mind! Thanks you guys.  
  
(Cleo's POV)  
  
I really have never seen him look so pleased as he did when I told Joey that I was sitting with Seto instead today. We ate lunch together. I'm not really a big eater and I only had a smoothie and an apple. Joey kept on looking at us to whole time. I felt like he hated me because I was hanging out with Seto... That hurt me greatly. He really was mad at me for sitting with Seto! This sucks! Why can't we all just get along...?  
  
"He keeps staring at you... Do you want me to tell the sick puppy to back off?" He whispered in my ear. His voice practically melted me and I turned red. I shook my head 'no'. Tristan and Bakura had to hold Joey back because he thought that Seto was harassing me! Ha! SO not true!  
  
"Why I oughta...." Joey was cut off with Tristan covering his mouth. His muffled cursing made Seto smirk.  
  
"Such nasty words from such a sick dog." Seto smirked again and walked out. School was over.  
  
"GET BACK HERE KAIBA!" Joey screeched.  
  
"Joey! Calm down!!!" Tristan yelled. Te'a just sat there shaking her head. Bakura chuckled. Yugi just stared at me and mouthed the words 'what did he say to you?' I mouthed back 'tell you later...if I can...' He nodded and I left to follow Seto. We sat in the limo. We sat in silence for a while when he finally asked me a question that really wasn't hard.  
  
"You love that movie Chicago, right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"There's auditions for a play that's really only the songs from the movie. You can sing really well so I put in word for you." I was overjoyed!!! I hugged him without thinking but he pulled away.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!" I felt like kissing him! ...In a perfectly FRIENDLY way I mean... "Oh my god I can't believe you did that for me!"  
  
"You're welcome." I love his voice... It's just so...sexy. We then stopped at Yugi's house and Seto bought me a card that I was admiring. It was a new monster card that was one of a kind. It was called 'Sinful Angel' it had 3000 attack points and 2000 defense points. A truly awesome card! I promised him that I would repay him somehow for everything that he's done for me.  
  
(The next day: Cleo's POV: The Audition)  
  
I stood on the stage. I wore a black mini skirt and a red halter-top; my hair was in a bun as usual. I thought my outfit was cute. Katy, my partner, wore the same thing but her halter-top was blue. Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Te'a, Joey, and Duke all came to watch. Seto was there too, away from the others. I had the spotlight on me.  
  
"Come on, babe, why don't we paint the town..." I started with some sexy attitude to get em going! "And all that jazz." I moved my hips and winked. "I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down... And all that jazz." Joey nearly drooled on himself. "Start the car, I know a whoopee spot." I sang on with attitude. "Where the gin is cold... But the piano's HOT!" It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl...And...All...That...Jazz." The guy at the piano I stood by smiled and said:  
  
"Skidoo."  
  
I responded with: "And all that jazz. Whoopee. And all that jazz." Tristan almost fell off his seat from leaning forward. "Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes... And all that jazz." Bakura started to look at me like I was naked with a sign that said 'come play' on it. "I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blues..." I grabbed my dance partner, Chase, and put one arm around his neck and the opposite leg around his waist, for show. "And all that jazz." He grinned for a signal and I let go then grabbed his black tie and pulled him close. "Hold on, hon, we're gonna bunny hug. I bought some aspirin down at the United Drug." I pushed him so he pulled a fake fall. "In case you shake apart and want a brand new start." Yugi's mouth was slightly open. "To do." Seto's eyes widened. "That." All of the boys in the room stared. "Jazz...!!" I had my friends drooling. Te'a was envious. "Find a flask, we're playing fast and loose." Seto looked very intrigued. "And all that jazz." Joey's eyes practically bulged out of the sockets. "Right up here..." I ran my hand up my leg and slapped the outside of my hip.  
  
"Is where I store the juice, and all that jazz." The boys looked like they wanted to howl like the wolf in the cartoon that's crazy for the performer-chick. Seto maintained face. "Come on babe we're gonna brush the sky. I betcha Lucky Lindy never flew so high... 'Cause in the stratosphere, how can he lend an ear..." Yugi was on the edge of his seat. "To all..." Tristan was standing. "That..." Bakura and Joey kept staring. "Jazz...?" Seto's jaw almost dropped when I winked at him. "Oh, you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy-shake..." Te'a had already left. "And all that jazz!" Yugi didn't even notice. "Oh... she's gonna shimmy till her garters break." Joey was wide- eyed. "And all that jazz." Duke was really interested. "Show her where to park her girdle, oh, her mother's blood will curdle." Tristan stared. Was I THAT good? I guess so... Chase, Kate, and Mike cut in for their part. Mr. Kowaskii was very pleased. (A/N: I'm going to skip to the end of the song cause im getting tired! Haha) "No... I'm no one's wife!" Seto smiled. "But oh... I love my life!" Chase crawled up to my and slung his arm around my waist. "And all..." Tristan sat again. "That" I smiled. "Jazz.....!!" then all four of us sang:  
  
"That jazz." All of the people that came applauded.  
  
"Miss Honda you have the part! No use in seeing the others YOU are our Velma!" Mr. Kowaskii exclaimed. "That was AMAZING! Mr. Kaiba was more than right! He was right on the bulls-eye!" Seto smiled. Then Katy, Mai, Sarah, Leah, Mary, and I performed 'Cell Block Tango.' It was perfect.  
  
---End of chapter!  
  
I watched Chicago 3 times while I wrote this....  
  
Could Ya tell? HAHA! R&R! 


	4. Friendly For Now

Okay! I'm going to make this chapter awesome for you people who emailed me telling me the last one sucked. So I'm making it up to yas cause I promised 2!! .- Peace  
  
---------Seto's POV----The next day: Saturday---  
  
I woke up at 10:30... I can't believe I slept in. I heard her singing in her shower again to some Wayne Wonder song. I can't help but want to walk in and just listen to her voice. It's almost hypnotizing. The song was called "Bounce Along." I don't know why she sang it, but she must like the whole...R&B Hip-Hop deal. I personally, don't like music. I heard her bedroom door open.  
  
"Bounce along, bounce along, only you can turn me on!" she sang. One of her maids had joined her in singing to the radio. I was... Agitated. I heard the song change to "Right Thurr Remix" by Chingy. She could rap too. The maid must have left because she couldn't rap. I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Hey Mr. CEO, you even awake? I've been up since 7:30!" I heard her laugh. "Can I come in?"  
  
"If you don't mind me wearing boxers." I answered and she walked in. She obviously didn't care. She jumped on the bed, tossing me out. I grumbled and got up. She grinned at me.  
  
"You looked comfy down there!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Don't be a jerk."  
  
"Since when am I a jerk?"  
  
"Since you said, and I quote..." she imitated my voice in a mocking voice. "Whatever..." I frowned. She kept smiling. She grabbed my hand and pulled my over so I fell right next to her. "I'm joking. You're cute when you're angry though." She laughed. Was she joking or was she being serious? She tosses a new white t-shirt and baggy jeans. "I went shopping. Try em on, ok?" Was she serious?! She wanted me to WEAR those rags? "C'mon, you could at least try em, you're hurting my feelings!" she must have seen my face. I slipped on the shirt it was tight and showed my muscles. I pulled the jeans on and put a black belt on. They were big... But comfortable. She smiled while she looked me over.  
  
"Like what you see?" I said, breaking her (no doubt bad) thoughts. She blushed a little and whacked me, but not hard.  
  
"Maybe I do. Maybe not." She grinned. She was so torturous...  
  
------Cleo's POV------  
  
I could tell he thought of me as tempting. I liked playing hard to get... It was fun. Unfortunately, that's what made my previous problem worse...The guy who tried to flirt with me didn't like being played with so he sent his goons to beat me up and possibly kill me. I think his name was Marik or something. Hot guy with a hot temper. Hotter than a stove. But I knew I could trust Seto... He was really looking me over and I forgot I was only wearing a big beach towel.  
  
"Uh..." I laughed nervously. "Oh I totally forgot! I'm gonna go get dressed now." With that I walked out, no doubt making bad thoughts go through his brilliant mind. Men. All they think about is perversion. I chuckled as I locked my door and got dressed. I wore black shorts and a plain red top the neck of it was low so it showed cleavage. I looked pretty cute and I loved this outfit. I combed my wet hair and put it up in a bun and waited about five minutes then I took the bun out and my hair was super wavy. Cool? Oh yes. Sexy? No duh! I unlocked my door and walked back in his room. He looked at me like I wasn't wearing the towel this time. I must be an eye candy to this boy 'cause he could stare on and on and not care! He must have noticed his nasty thoughts and his face was serious again. I smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're at least dressed this time."  
  
"You didn't say a word when you checked me out before." I smirked and walked out before he could make a snotty comeback. I got to the top of the stairs and saw Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Duke, and Tristan all in the lobby talking to the secretary. 'Holy shit!' I thought. 'The have no idea that I live here! Oh my god!!' I ran down the hallway before any of them saw me. I hid behind a big plant-thing. I watched them walk down the hallway and pass my room. 'OH GOD I LEFT MY DOOR OPEN!!' I gasped and Bakura turned around (he was in front so the other guys stopped and turned around).  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I heard a gasp...I think."  
  
"Where?" Duke asked.  
  
"Over there." He answered. The boys walked over to my spot and looked around but didn't look behind the plant. 'Thank you god! Thank you!' I thought. They walked down the hall and Joey looked in my doorway.  
  
"Ey guys! Look!" he pointed to a bra that I left on the floor. 'Oh my life is over!' "Kaiba must have a lady friend over!" he snickered. I glared at him from behind.  
  
"No!" I blurted. 'My life is so over!' I thought as I covered my mouth. Joey walked over and saw me.  
  
"What the..." he looked down at me. "Cleo?!" His eyes widened. I stood.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"What were you doing?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I uh... Lost my earring. See?" I pointed to my ear and the earring was there. "I found it!"  
  
"Oh... Um but why are you in Kaiba's mansion??" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I can visit can't I?" I grumbled. They all looked at me.  
  
"Is that your room?" Joey pointed to my room. I nodded. "Nice clothes pilled on the floor. It's so... sheik." He sneered.  
  
"Mind your own business. I stayed over so I could baby sit Mokuba!!" I said as I closed my door. "Seto! The gang's here!" I yelled down the hall. Seto walked out and glared at them. He looked at me with pleading as if to say: 'please tell me that you didn't tell them!' I nodded and mouthed 'no I didn't' then he sighed of relief.  
  
"What do you want?" he glared at the boys.  
  
"Why is Cleo here?" Joey asked, now very jealous.  
  
"She stayed to..." He looked at me and I mouthed the words 'baby sit Mokuba!' "Baby sit Mokuba last night. She was too tired to drive home so I let her stay over night. Is that a problem, Wheeler?" Joey shook his head. I walked over to Seto and stood by him.  
  
"I'm going to pack my stuff. I should get out of your way soon." I smiled and he nodded. I went in my room and shut the door.  
  
------Joey's POV-----  
  
I can't believe this! She slept over his place! What have they been up to together?! I kept glaring at Kaiba. I hated him more than ever... He's been hogging Cleo and he doesn't even care when I hint that I really like her! Neither does she... She just treats me like a friend. That's all I'll ever be to her. A friend...  
  
----Joey's POV: later that night 5:00---  
  
I was walking through the park and I saw her sitting on a bench eatin' an ice cream cone. I sat by her.  
  
"Hey." I said. "Looks good." "It is. Want one? I'll buy!" she smiled sweetly at me. I felt myself turn red. She looked at me. "What's up? Were you running just now? Because you're, like all red."  
  
"Yeah..." My heart ran a fricken marathon when I saw her! I couldn't tell her that. I wanted to take that ice cream from her and make her hold me instead of it... I think I'm totally lovesick now. I began thinking about weird things... Gross things. So I quickly got rid of 'em. She was still looking at me. "I'll see you later." I got up and walked off before she could say a word. Not like she'd care. I could die right now and she'd be too busy with Kaiba to care! That ticks me off...  
  
-----Cleo's POV: Kaiba Corp. 6:30----  
  
I walked down the hallway and opened the door to my room. Seto was asleep on my bed? This was weird... I flipped the light on and made sure he was dead asleep so I could put my pajamas on. So I did. I noticed that he was still wearing the clothes I bought him. I smiled and went to his room since if I woke him up I would suffer. I plopped on his bed and fell asleep soon... His bed was so comfy...  
  
----Seto's POV: The next morning (Sunday) 7:30-----  
  
I woke up and remembered that I drifted off on her bed because I listened to her stereo so I could try to hear what she liked so much about music. It bored me and I fell asleep. I sat up and looked around.  
  
"Oh great. She's probably sleeping in my room..." I walked across the hall to my room. I saw her there and I shut and locked the door behind me. I sat on the bed tiredly and fell asleep. 7:30 is too early for me on Sunday. I felt something squeeze me and I opened my eyes. Her arm was wrapped around me and she was cuddling up to me as if I were some kind of teddy bear.  
  
"Mmmm...Good morning." She mumbled as she hugged me. I was surprised at her actions. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. Those eyes were so seductive... I don't think she means it but she really makes me think. She scrambled on top of me. I looked at her confused. "Don't worry it's not like I'm gonna kill you. You woke me up so I'm giving you a penalty."  
  
"What kind of penalty?"  
  
"I'm using you for a mattress." I'm sorry I asked! She soon fell asleep right on top of me. I couldn't help but want to toss her off but I left her alone.  
  
----End of chappie! Aww isn't it cute? RnR! 


	5. Closer Yet Farther Away

Okay! Thanks for the reviews!! If anyone has a suggestion for my YYH fic...please feel free to make them! Im on a total writers block! Thanx guys!!  
  
-----------Seto's POV-------  
  
I woke again, at 11:30 am. She was still on top of me and my temperature must have rose from her body heat because I was sweating... I wanted to make her get off because I was hot, but she looked so peaceful... I decided not to care anymore. I scrambled out from under her, of course, waking her up abruptly.  
  
"Mmmm..." she mumbled as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and looked at me. She must have noticed that I was sweating. "You know, if I was making you hot you could have made me get off." She looked away and then at me again.  
  
"It's alright." I grunted. "I was too tired to get your mass off of me." She looked at me like I was the biggest jerk in the world, a look I was quite used to. "Get out, I'm getting dressed now."  
  
"Make me." She grinned. I reached for the zipper of my jeans and she ran out. "YOU JERK!" I smirked and closed the door behind her and locked it. I got dressed in the outfit I normally wear and I tossed the clothes she gave me on the floor and looked at them again. It actually was nice of her to buy her those clothes... Nobody but Mokuba really ever got me a sincere present... But it does not matter. I walked out and closed the door behind me again. Mokuba was in the entertainment room playing monster chess with Cleo already. I rolled my eyes and went to eat breakfast; they ate the left over cold pizza from last night's dinner. I started to wonder how one could eat COLD PIZZA. Ugh... (a/n: hey! I LOVE cold pizza, don't you? .) But I had the chef make me pancakes anyway.  
  
----Cleo's POV----  
  
After I got dressed in my favorite black tube top and tight jeans, I played monster chess with Mokuba... And lost miserably! Oh well, it was my first time playing so I had an excuse. Yet... He still teased me. Grrr! Haha it's okay, I'll get better! I walked out to the dining room and I saw Seto sitting there alone so I pulled up a chair right next to him and sat.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Sitting by you." I smiled.  
  
"I thought I was a jerk." He said flatly.  
  
"You are." I countered. He smirked. He was being and ego-freak again... I started to wonder why he was like that... And why it turned me on, mostly. Every time he smirked or said something in that snotty tone I felt like making a flirtatious yet mean comeback.  
"Thanks. I get that a lot."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
"Why does Wheeler keep asking me why you hang out with me all the time?"  
  
"He does? I don't know."  
  
"I think he has a crush on you." He grumbled.  
  
"Oooooo... someone sounds overprotective! You don't care if he becomes my boyfriend do you?"  
  
"No." he muttered.  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"Why should I care? Marry the loser, I won't stop you." He snapped. I looked at him. Does he actually care? Maybe I should pull a prank on him! Hehe.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to Joey's house then!" I laughed and walked out the door before he could object. I hopped in my Ferrari (a/n: Whoohoo!) and drove off to Joey's. I pulled up in the driveway. I got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. I rang the doorbell a few times to annoy him.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" I heard him yell. He unlocked and opened the door then saw me. He smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. Wanna hang?"  
  
"Sure, Serenity isn't here though."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Shopping with Mai and Te'a." I walked in and he closed the door and locked it again so Tristan wouldn't bust in or something stupid. "You don't mind right?" I shook my head 'no.' He sat on the couch and so did I. You know... If he did like me, I guess I could give him a chance... He's a good guy and he's a really good friend. On top of that, he's pretty hot! (A/n: admit it! He isssss!!!) I smiled at that last thought. "What you smilin' about girl?" he laughed.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothin'." I replied.  
  
"I guess you got bored of Kaiba huh?" he sneered. I looked at him, shocked. How could he say something so mean? My look of shock turned into a glare.  
  
"How dare you say something like that! I thought you were my friend Joey!!" I stood. He looked at me, now sorry for his actions.  
  
"Cleo--..." He cut himself off.  
  
"I know you don't like Seto, but that gives you no right to make such a comment! That ticks me off Joey!" I yelled. He looked at me with a large hint of being sincere. I stopped and looked at him. We stared at each other for a long time. I heard a knock on the door so I walked to it. There was Tristan standing in the rain.  
  
"Yo, I walked up to the door and I kinda heard the whole thing..." He looked down then back at me.  
  
"Hey." I looked at Joey angrily. "Our conversation is over." I growled. I turned to Tristan again. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." I walked out and got in my car then drove off. I drove past Yugi's house and he was standing in the doorway watching the rain. He saw my car and waved. I waved back but I kept driving. I didn't feel like stopping so I started to drive around the city for a while.  
  
----Kaiba's POV---  
  
I locked myself in my office. I kept pacing. Why was I so worried? Why did I care about what Joey could be doing with Cleo right now? I looked out my window and watched the rains caress the glass. Soon the rain stopped and the rain droplets glittered like diamonds. I was still worried... She wouldn't even answer her cell phone. I sat in my chair and started to get to work. Perhaps if I busied myself, I would forget she even left. She would walk in and sit on the desk to annoy me and hand me a cup of coffee then say in her silky smooth voice...  
  
"You work too hard." I knew that voice. I looked up and there she was, sitting on my desk. She looked like she was walking in the rain.  
  
"Get off my desk. You're wet." I grumbled. She got off and walked behind me so I couldn't see what she was up too. She sat on the armrest of my chair and opened something on my computer that blasted music from OutKast. She looked down at me and smiled sweetly. I frowned in spite of how... actually... Glad I was to see her. She looked at me with sorry eyes. Why would she seem sorry? Sorry for what?  
  
"Sorry..." she deleted the music program off the screen. "For interrupting... And for sitting on your desk and making you mad--..." I cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. They were so soft... like satin or velvet. She instantly started to blush.  
  
----Cleo's POV---  
  
"Don't be sorry for anything." He said smoothly. I couldn't help but keep blushing. His hand was soft... I wanted him to stop touching me because I was starting to get embarrassed. He pulled his hand slowly from my lips. I sighed. His deep blue eyes sparkled when he looked at me. I felt myself blushing and I let it happen. I could care less right now. I stopped blushing when I got my thoughts straight and I went to get off the armrest but I accidentally slipped backward and landed on his lap. He looked at me as if to say "get off of me!!" I made myself comfortable instead. I loved to agitate him!! But I should have gotten off because Te'a, Serenity, Mai, Joey, Yugi, Duke, Bakura, and Tristan came in unexpectedly. They all stared at us.  
  
"Hi guys!" I smiled and got off. They stared at me. "What? I was sitting on the armrest and I went to get off after he yelled at me but I fell backwards." I laughed at myself. Joey was furious. Mai thought it was cute. Serenity did too. So did Te'a. Tristan looked at Duke, who shrugged. Yugi looked at Bakura who was just as confused as Duke was. "You don't believe me do you?" I frowned.  
  
"No, no. We do, it was just kind of shocking for a moment." Bakura said softly. He just totally saved me! "Bad timing huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that's all it was." I smiled. Seto rolled his eyes and nodded. "And besides, why would Seto do that kind of thing? He's not a pervert like Tristan!" everyone but Tristan, Joey, and Seto laughed. I nudged Tristan who smiled and laughed. I poked Joey but he ignored me...  
  
end of chapter!  
  
Aw... Joey is really getting' hit hard! RnR with those suggestions for my YYH fic! I's still stuck!!!! 


	6. Nightmare Premonition

Thanks for the review, Subaru!!!! You're tha bestest!! .- And thanks to everyone who've been so supportive! I am starting a new chapter for my YYH fic tonight so you Tsunai/Hiei fans can stop threatening me.... ::sees BIG angry mob:: 0.0 okay! MOVING ON!!!! O.O  
  
------Cleo's POV-----  
  
I looked at Seto who gave me the 'we can talk later' look. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Bakura. I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am!" I whispered in his ear and pulled away. He simply nodded and smiled politely. Yugi obviously heard because he was right next to Bakura but he didn't say anything. I looked down at Yugi and smiled. He laughed and I punched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for??" he laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. The silver necklace with the heart pendant sparkled at my neck. It caught Bakura's eye and he seemed taller all of a sudden... His eyes were narrow. I looked at him.  
  
"You okay Bakura??" I asked. He nodded and smirked. I touched his arm and his eyes were normal again. He looked at me... He and I both knew that his Yami had come out at that moment. He motioned for the others and they left, telling me that they'd see me in school. I closed the door and locked it this time.  
  
"He covered for us." Seto said flatly.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, Seto." The heart pendant placed itself in the middle of my chest. He reached out and lightly grabbed the pendant. He studied it for a while.  
  
"Real silver... It's nice."  
  
"It belonged to my great grandmother." I told him. He let it go and I felt it beat against my chest softly. He smiled. But that smile faded when I sat on the armrest again.  
  
"Don't fall this time."  
  
"If I do?"  
  
"I might do something bad." He smirked. I glared at him.  
  
"Pervert..."  
  
"No, jerk." He corrected. That snot! Why the hell did he make me feel like pouncing on him and ripping his clothes off?! Damn hormones...  
  
-----Seto's POV-------  
  
It's true; I could tell she was thinking bad thoughts, but then again, so was I. I must admit, I have never felt this way before... It was strange. She went to get up and I didn't even think: I pulled her back by the wrist... Her soft violet eyes looked surprised. She landed on my lap. Her soft brown hair brushed past my cheek as she did so. She looked at me, with a surprised look.  
  
"Sorry." I said. "I didn't want you to fall on me so, get off." She got up and glared at me. I didn't really want her to get off but I hid that completely.  
  
"Then why the hell did you pull me back??!" she snapped  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." I managed to say softly.  
  
"I'm all ears then." she smiled. "I'm glad you actually think I'm worth talking to, though." I looked at her. Of course she's worth talking to, she's my friend.  
  
"I need to know if you remembered who tried to kill you..."  
  
"I don't know their names but... I know who sent them..." she trailed off as if she were scared to speak their name.  
  
---Cleo's POV---  
  
"Tell me... I want to help you..." he looked as though he were fighting a battle with himself. I stared at him and I could tell his nice side was losing the battle...  
  
"I... Can't..." He looked at me with those cold, unreadable eyes again... I couldn't look away this time.  
  
"Is it a man?" I nodded, silently, never looking away... I couldn't. "Do you know his name?" I nodded again, still not looking away. "Can you tell me his name?" I shook my head 'no.' I couldn't do it... I couldn't escape his gaze. I fought myself to at least shift my gaze a little. It didn't work. My eyes filled with tears he looked away first.  
  
-----Seto's POV---  
  
I couldn't stand to see her cry. It actually pained me to see her tears. I don't know what this feeling deep inside me is... It really puzzles me. My mind gets jumbled just thinking about her. Seeing her tears makes me want to wipe them away and tell her everything's okay... I don't really like this feeling. Could it be what I feared? Could it be what I've been trying to avoid the whole time? I put my arm around her.  
  
----Cleo's POV---  
  
"Don't cry..." he whispered. I buried my face in his chest. I tried to stop crying but I ended up sobbing even more. He held me close, protecting me. "It's okay... You don't have to tell me..." I went to wipe my tears away but he wiped them away himself. I looked at him and he smiled, but there was no emotion truly behind it. I moved away slightly, not truly wanting to. He caught me off guard and gave me a hug. He pulled away after a few seconds. "I don't want you to be depressed. It's not like you to be like that." I smiled and left the room.  
  
"Oh god!" I yelled at myself. "Mai and Katy are waiting for meee!" I whacked my skull. "Agh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!!" I ran in my room and locked the door. I threw on a black halter top that showed mid-drift and black skin-tight jeans. I put my long hair up in a bun with some strands of hair falling down for a sexy effect. I put on my black leather choker and my black leather purse; I grabbed my black leather coat and ran outside. Yes, I admit I'm totally crazy about black leather! I jumped in my Ferrari and sped down to the bar. No, we aren't alcoholics, we just like to hang out there and sometimes perform... like what I was late for! Mokuba couldn't come this time because of the song we were performing... little kids might not be able to handle it without being majorly immature. Knowing Katy, her outfit was revealing and flashy, as was Mai's. Bakura, Duke, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Chase were there also. I knew Mai liked Joey, but did he like her? Sarah was there too and I knew she liked Duke, a lot. When I got there the interlude music had just started and machine smoke was blocking the stage. I threw my stuff in the dressing room and fixed my black high-heels. I made my position on the stage in between Mai and Katy.  
  
"Finally, Cleo!" Katy whispered. Mai nodded. The smoke soon cleared and we performed the song 'Scandalous' by Miss-Teeq. All of the guys there had their jaws drop when they saw our outfits. All black of course. Mai wore a black mini skirt and a black tube top. Katy wore a black sleeveless, strapless shirt and a black skirt but it had a slit up the side. Sarah sat by Duke, who flirted with her quite often. They both liked each other, but when they finally admit it.... They better get a room!! Haha! I added a few extra dance moves that even Katy couldn't follow, so she and Mai stuck to the routine. After some more fun things, Katy told jokes at our table and I left. I drove back to Seto's Mansion... But I guess since I live there I should call I home. I opened the door and was greeted by a maid.  
  
"Welcome home Miss Honda." She smiled sweetly. "Master Kaiba is in the library if you wish to see him." I smiled.  
  
"Thank you, I think I will!" With that, I walked down the hall and came upon the beautiful wooden double doors to the library. I opened one silently and saw him, not facing me, sitting on a couch, reading a book. The room was totally silent. "Hi." I said softly. He almost jumped, I could tell. He turned around and smiled. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the couch and sat by him. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much, have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, I made it JUST in time!" I laughed. I moved closer without thinking, but I wasn't hanging all over him though. Just closer. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You feeling better?" he smiled sweetly and I almost melted. His mood swings were kinda strange... but I liked this one.  
  
"Yes, thank you for thinking of me." I smiled. I moved an out of place hair strand from his face. He looked at me coldly. "What? Can't I touch you?" I teased.  
  
"Of course not." He grumbled and I moved my hand away. I didn't like this one any more... I looked at him with hurt eyes. His gaze softened. I leaned my head against his chest. I suddenly felt like telling him that I had a crush on him but I totally shunned that thought. "Tired?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We have school tomorrow. It's ten o'clock. You should go to bed." He stated.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going soon too." I got up and he followed, putting his book down. We went upstairs and he retreated to his room.  
  
I walked into Mokuba's room. He was sound asleep but the covers were almost on the floor. I fixed them and tucked him in.  
  
"Good night..." I heard a whisper. I smiled.  
  
"Go back to sleep, kiddo, you have school too."  
  
"I don't wanna...." He drifted off to sleep in the middle. I smiled and left, closing the door behind me. I walked into my room and closed the door. I put black boxers with a red kiss mark on the butt on and a pink spaghetti- strap top that said 'Love Yah' on it in cursive red and a red kiss-mark separating the two words. I hopped in my queen size bed and drifted to sleep. I was dreaming of a peaceful day in the park, Mokuba was playing with other children and Seto was sitting beside me, he leaned in and... My eyes shot open. I sensed something move at my side... My eyes widened to adjust and there was Mokuba.  
  
"This is my room yah know... What's wrong?" I whispered.  
  
"I had a bad dream..." he whispered as I turned the light on.  
  
"Oh? What about?" I pulled on a pink silk robe with roses on it.  
  
"A man with silver-blonde hair and scary violet eyes took you away..." He hugged me. "Don't leave Cleo!" He sobbed. I blinked and picked him up. I have him a hug.  
  
"Don't cry... I'm not going anywhere I hope..." He looked up at me with big eyes. I wiped his tears away. "That man won't come back for me."  
  
"Come back?"  
  
"I'm sure you've seen the man before."  
  
"His name, I think, is Marik...He was at the battle city finals..." he said. I nodded. "What did you mean by 'come back' Cleo?"  
  
"He's the one who tried to... hurt me. Don't tell your brother. I want to tell him myself..."  
  
"Seto won't let you get taken away!" Mokuba said. "He promised to protect you! I heard you the first time you talked." I blushed.  
  
"I'm sure he would..." Mokuba jumped off my lap. I followed him into his room. He jumped in his bed and I tucked him in. I knelt down and moved hair away from his face. I kissed his forehead.  
  
"Night Cleo..." He whispered tiredly as he drifted to sleep.  
  
"Night." I turned the light off and closed the door behind me and headed to my own room... Wait... wasn't my light on? I cautiously opened the door wider and flicked the light on. Seto was standing there, waiting for me. He was in his pajamas—the usual long pants/no shirt combo. It was 12:47. I took off my robe and hung it up.  
  
"What was wrong?" He asked.  
  
"He had a bad dream so I tucked him in and watched him drift." I looked up at him. "You have a nightmare too? I'm not babying you. Mokuba's special!" I teased. He smirked.  
  
"A kiss would be nice." He said sarcastically.  
  
-----Seto's POV---  
  
"In your dreams, Mr. Kaiba." She laughed. "You look tired... Go back to bed." She said as she pushed me out the door. "Night, Seto."  
  
"Night." I replied as I retreated to my room. I lay down in my bed and thought. 'She must enjoy making me squirm.' I soon drifted to sleep. I dreamt of her the whole night. I tried to think of other things but it did not succeed. The next morning, I woke up at 6:30. I got dressed and all of the other necessary things. I met with Cleo and Mokuba downstairs. We ate a quick breakfast and left for school. We dropped Mokuba off at his school, as usual and continued to our own. Cleo was silent most of the time. It was awkward because normally, she was cheerful and sat right next to me as she talked but she sat on the other seat and didn't talk to me at all. "Cleo?" She looked up at me instantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I—are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, why?"  
  
"You just seem... Quiet." I watched her sigh deeply and shift her self next to me. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything's perfect for me... I just don't know how long it'll last."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think I should tell you now..."  
  
-------End of chapter!  
  
Wow! That took me forever!! . I started a new story as well, I hope that when I finally finish the Intro that you guys will enjoy it! RnR!  
  
Ginji: aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Oh yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't have a disclaimer in any of my stories so I put one in my info. ::2 lazy to type it in every story::  
  
Ginji: BYE! - 


	7. Meeting An Old Friend

Sorry that I took so long to post this: I had to change my Internet then had to wait for the new one. Okay, here's the deal, after this chapter... I will not continue until I reach 17 reviews! Why? It's not like I'm doing this to be mean to those who are loyal readers... I just want to start setting goals for this story (and the more you review, the more I will write! See how it works?)!! Note: this chapter gets a little further into why it's rated R.

I changed my email to:

-------???'S POV: Large boat on the ocean near Domino City----

I stood by my king-sized bed in my room on this ship. I find it annoying how deeply she has fallen for Mr. Kaiba. Bakura has been more than loyal in giving me information on her. She lives with him now; they're all one big happy family. Peh. Truly pathetic!! As the TRUE Pharaoh, my queen should not be living with that lowlife priest. Perhaps I should let Bakura have some fun with her... Yes... That is what I will do.

---------Yami Bakura's POV: later that night-------

I swept past security with the greatest of ease. My skill even amazes myself. I jumped to her balcony and the door was open for breeze. I stood by her bedside and removed my shirt. I watched her eyes open and stare at me with horror. Yes, she knows who I am and who sent me. I went over to her door and locked it. I smirked at her and pinned her down. I covered her mouth with my hand before she could say a word. My hips pressed against hers.

"If I let you go, promise not to scream?" I whispered in a harsh tone. She nodded silently. I let go and covered her mouth with my own this time. She punched me... Hard. She had a good right for a female. I growled. She kicked me in the face. She obviously did not care what happened to her little friend Ryou. I backed away onto the balcony. "You will pay for that." I snarled. I jumped onto the roof and ran off.

--------The next morning: Cleo's POV----

I woke up at 5:00. I was so sore... Damn Yami Bakura... But Marik sent him... I got dressed into my uniform and I put my hair up in a bun and I walked across the hall to Seto's room. I knocked on the door.

"Oh Seto! Can I come in?" I heard an annoyed 'yes' so I opened the door and closed and locked it. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I still didn't find anything on Marik. That really pisses me off." He grumbled and sat up. He moved off the bed and pulled some blue pants and a black under-shirt as he pulled on the usual uniform blue coat. I looked at him and sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." I stood and followed him to the door. We walked downstairs and it was still dark out. Mokuba would be getting up in about an hour. I went to sit at the table but he stopped me. I looked at him, confused. He simply smiled and sat down in my seat. I glared at him. "That's my spot... Get off!" I huffed. Then I grinned. I sat on his lap. He tried to push me off but I clung to the chair.

"Alright, I get it." He stood, causing me to fall on my butt.

"YOU **JERK**!!!" I yelled. He didn't even bother to help me up! He walked over to his chair and sat. The maid came in and saw me on the floor. She helped me up.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. I just... Had a bit of a clumsy moment." I smiled to reassure her I was okay. Seto picked up his orange juice and sipped it. The maid placed our breakfast before us. Eggs, toast, and pork roll. I ate it all like ten times faster than Seto. The maid blinked at how fast I ate. Mokuba came downstairs a few minutes early. He scarfed down his breakfast too. We laughed because Seto was still eating. "Your brother is a slow poke!" I teased.

"Haha! Yeah!" Mokuba laughed. Seto grunted and kept eating. I raced Mokuba to the entertainment room. We played a quick game of Monster Chess. I actually won! That was weird!!

"Whoohoo! BOO YAH!" I yelled as I danced around, making Mokuba laugh. "Oh yeah! I rock! Go me! Uh-huh! Who's bad NOW?" I did another dance move but I bumped into something. I turned around. It was Tristan and Duke! Mokuba cracked up, as I turned red. "I won."

"Haha, I see that." Tristan looked at me. I smiled. Duke laughed at me.

"Where'd YOU learn to dance?!" He mused. I whacked him playfully.

"Your _momma_." I mused, but didn't mean it. Duke frowned and Tristan joined up with Mokuba in laughing. I smirked.

"Someone's a firecracker today." I heard Duke say. I grinned. Yeah, that's right dice-boy! Get used to it. We all walked out of the Entertainment room laughing.

"What are _THEY_ doing here?" I heard Seto growl.

"They came to say hi!" I said cheerfully as Duke and Tristan showed them selves out. Seto blushed slightly at my cheerful tone. Mokuba got into the waiting limo. Seto must have caught himself blushing and he cleared his throat. We got into the limo.

------Lunchtime: Seto's POV-----

The day went by slowly... It was aggravating. I sat alone at an empty table. I watched Cleo eat and have fun with Wheeler, Devlin, Yugi, and all of her other little friends. Bakura hand a bruise on his face though. Strange, I didn't think he was a fighting type... Cleo kept laughing at things Wheeler said... I'm not jealous or anything. I mean really, how could I be _JEALOUS _of someone like _WHEELER_?!

"Joey you _HENTAI_!!!" I heard her laugh. Yugi and Tristan kept laughing. Bakura just smiled and Devlin smirked. Oh how I wanted to wipe it off his face... I don't know how she can be 'friends' with those lowlifes. She looked over and smiled at me then continued to talk to Bakura.

---------Cleo's POV-------

"I'm really, really sorry about yesterday Cleo... I really am..." Bakura said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault Ryou... It was Marik's. And it was kinda my fault too... I didn't want to punch you, just you know who."

"Marik? Did you just say Marik, Cleo?" Yugi asked. Everyone looked at me. "As in Marik Ishtar?" I nodded and told them everything—not in complete detail though... And I left out what happened last night. Yugi sighed after I was done. Yami Yugi soon took over for a while.

"Cleo, you are being completely truthful?" Yami asked in his usual deep voice. I nodded. He looked deep into my eyes as if he could see my soul... I didn't blush, I wasn't embarrassed nor did I giggle like a giddy schoolgirl. I have none of those feeling toward the Yami Yugi or his Aibou. I respected Yami far too much to react that way. Tristan waved his hand between our gazes. It annoyed us both. I don't know why, but it did. I glared at Tristan who sat back down. Everyone at our table looked at Yami and I. We talked through our minds with his puzzle.

'I will trust you, I always have.' His voice echoed in my head. I smiled and nodded.

'I'm glad that you do.' I thought back. Yugi came back after that. He heard every word. Seto was glaring at him; I could feel it in my gut. No one really knows what I can do but Yami. He and Ishizu told me that, in a past life, I was the Pharaoh Yami's Personal Guard as well as his closest friend. They told me that I have sleeping psychic powers. I don't know how to use them or how to awaken them and I don't really plan on it. I turned around and looked at Seto. He simply grinned. I rolled my eyes and continued to swirl my lollipop in my mouth like a little kid. While on the subject of my lollipop, it was a chocolate tootsie pop lollipop. Joey snatched it from my mouth with a loud 'pop!' I glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped. "That's my only one! I have to buy more still!!" He was about to lick it when Seto seemed to come out of nowhere and snatching it back. He popped it back in my mouth. I was speechless as he smirked. Joey was fuming and everyone looked at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?! Is there something I did or said wrong? I'm sorry, okay?" I was confused and they kept staring at me... Wait... They weren't staring AT me! They were staring _behind_ me! I turned around to see who they were looking at... An amazingly handsome blonde-haired-blue-eyed babe! He was_ so_ cute... And he was holding a bouquet of White roses and one in the center was Red.

"Cleo Honda, I presume?" He said, teasingly, as he pointed to me. Everyone nodded but me. I stared at him. Seto seemed very unhappy as the guy handed the roses to me. There was a purple card with gold writing that said 'Long Time No See' I looked at the guy again. I blushed terribly when I realized whom he was. I was so embarrassed about those earlier thoughts!!!

"Jason Kennedy? THE Jason Kennedy from my old middle school?!" Everyone looked at me, totally confused. I gave him a long hug. He smiled widely. I looked up at him. "You look SO different! You're taller and-..." I stopped in the middle when I noticed how confused they all were. Joey and Seto were _really_ glaring at Jason. "Okay, everyone, this is Jason Kennedy from my old middle school. When I went to a public one, I mean."

"Nice to meet you, Jason! I'm Yugi." Yugi said with a smile. Te'a waved and said 'hi.' Everyone introduced himself or herself.

"Hello, Jason. Welcome to our table! Haha." Tristan joked. Bakura, as always, introduced himself properly. Kaiba was silent. Joey just said 'Watsup, I'm Joey.'

"Nice to meet you all!" Jason said, smiling.

"Your last name is American, you're all American?" Duke asked.

"No, my late father was American. My mother is Japanese." He said 'late father' as though he was okay with his dad being dead... But I know different. We were both 12 when it happened. I was at the funeral. We cried on each other's shoulders. His dad was the nicest man in the world... He didn't deserve to get shot... Jason was my best friend since preschool, after the first year of middle school I didn't ever see him again. Now he moved to this area! I was as happy as I have ever been since I got here!! I still had my arms around him and the same with him. We just stood there for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't enough. I missed my best friend so much; I used to cry myself to sleep. I only realized at that moment a tear rolled down my face. Jason handed me a tissue. "Big baby." He said softly. I knew he didn't mean it, I could tell when he meant it and when he did not. I took the tissue and wiped my eyes.

"You okay Cleo?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"Funny thing... I didn't even know I was crying at first. I'm just so happy right now, it's beyond words!" I smiled at Jason.

"You missed me that much? It's been too long, right?" He said as we sat down next to each other. I nodded. "We have a lot of catching up to do." I smiled at that.

"Tell me, did you used to cry yourself to sleep?" I asked. He nodded. "So did I."

"Remember at the funeral I told you that if you ever moved away that we would see each other again no matter what?" I nodded and smiled. "Must be destiny."

"Must be." I said. The end of the day bell rang. We walked out with each other. I went to my locker; his locker was one away from mine. The only person between us was Ryou. But that was okay; at least he wasn't all the way down the hall like he was in middle school. I got my bag, which didn't have much in it because I had NO homework, and locked up my locker. I walked out front and Seto was waiting by the limo. I walked up to him.

"Hi." I said. He didn't answer. He spoke after an awkward silence.

"What's your relationship to that Jason guy?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tell me." He said in a lower tone.

"He's my best friend and has been since preschool. Why do you care?" I said. He opened the door to the limo.

"I don't, I just was wondering." He got in. Jason trotted out at that moment. He covered my eyes.

"Guess who." He said in a funny voice.

"The cookie monster?" I joked. He laughed. "Hi Jason!" I turned around.

"Wanna see my new house? My car's in the shop, but it'll only take a couple minutes to walk." I knew that he was an exception for the whole permit thing, he proved his skill early like I did, so neither of us had to have an adult in the passenger seat.

"Sure!" I said. "Hey Seto, I'll be home after dinner so don't wait up ok?" He closed the limo door in response.

"What's his problem? I didn't do anything right?" Jason asked, confused. I shook my head and told him how I ended up living with him. He understood everything so well! I was about to tell him about the whole Marik thing but it turns out he overheard the whole thing. He didn't seem worried. "I think you'll be safe with that Kaiba guy around. And don't forget; now I'm here." He said "I'll do anything to protect my best friend." He added with a smile. We walked on the sidewalk. I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy that he was here now. I know I keep saying it... But it's so true! We rounded a corner and we saw his house. It was beautiful... And big. That pretty much lets it speak for itself. We walked in. I took my shoes off and so did he. "Mom! I'm home! We have an old friend here too!" He said loudly so that his mom in the next room could hear. She walked out. When she saw me, she smiled and embraced me.

"Oh it is so good to see you Cleo! It's been so long, you're all grown up!" She said happily. Before his dad died, they were like a second pair of parents to me. When my parents died, I was so alone... now it's like I have a mom again. Even though the dad is missing, seeing Miss Kennedy boosted my spirit. The reason I was so alone was because no one in my family wanted to take me in... I remember that night when I snuck into that nightclub...

----Flashback: 4 hours before Seto saved Cleo/Cleo's POV------

I walked past the busy guard, unnoticed. I slipped past the bar and heard a voice as I passed the VIP room.

"Please, come in. You look as though you could use a friend. I will buy you something to eat if you like." I heard a man say from behind the door. How the hell did he know I was there? The song 'Peaches And Cream' was played by the DJ. A tall man opened the door. He had weird Egyptian writing on his face. I know tattoos, I could tell what it was but I couldn't read it. "Odion, leave us." I heard the voice again as the man left the room. I turned to see who was at the table... He was really hot. Silver-blonde hair and deep purple eyes were the features I noticed first. His skin seemed smooth and dark... He was obviously Egyptian. I looked him over. He smirked. "Like what you see? Come closer." I listened for some strange reason. I sat right beside him. "I should introduce myself to you, I am Marik Ishtar."

"I am Cleo Honda." I said. He smiled at me. I grinned back. I have no point in life any more... I should enjoy myself with this guy. He's hot. He put his arm around my waist.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"_Starving_... But I don't want you to have to-..." His lips crashed into mine. His tongue moved violently against the inside of my mouth.

"Better?" he snickered. He grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I was shocked at that but it felt good. I didn't mean to but I moaned, this urged him further. He pinned me to the floor and he moved on top of me in an arousing motion. I felt him harden against me. I moaned 'yes' over and over. "Be my queen." He breathed. I said yes breathlessly, unknowing that he said that. I was too deep in this ecstasy. He moved faster. I let him touch me because I didn't want to tell him 'no' and I could tell by the way he moved that he was very strong. I felt him move his hand up my skirt and rub my inner thigh. The song changed to 'What's Your Fantasy?' I moaned as he kissed my neck. I tingled when he moved my other leg around his waist. His motion became more and more rough. I started to enjoy it because this was technically safe since he didn't try to undress me... I thought too soon. He was about to pull my skirt down when I stopped him. "What's wrong? Floor uncomfortable? We can go to my house if you want." I shook my head. "Why'd you stop me?"

"I can't go that far... I barely even know you." I gathered up my courage. He smirked because he was still on top of me. He crashed his hips onto mine and I yelled. I did what I could to satisfy him without taking my clothes off. I returned the kisses and did what he wanted me too. Then I got up from on top of him. Our little make out session was over. "That was fun, but I better motor before the guard notices that I'm underage."

"So am I." He said as if it were nothing. "I own this club. You can come here whenever you want. If the guard gives you bull; tell him that Marik's Queen is before him." I nodded. "Don't leave."

"I _have_ to."

"I know you have nowhere to be right now." He said coldly, losing his patience. I glared at him after straightening my clothes and grabbing my sweatshirt. I walked past him and left him lying on the floor. I was about to leave but that Odion guy and someone that looked like Ryou Bakura Block my way.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to him and smiled. Ryou smirked. He wasn't Ryou Bakura... "Who are you?"

"I am Yami Bakura. I am Marik's partner. This is Odion." He pointed to the taller, more solemn man. "He works for Marik. We're bodyguards... Didn't Marik tell you to stay? You have nowhere to go, after all. Why not have some fun with him? Better yet... _Me_." He grabbed my right arm roughly. It hurt really badly. He licked his lips and brought out a knife. He sliced down my arm and licked the blood away. He dropped me and my face hit the rail on my way to the floor. I was scratched up pretty bad and my shirt got caught on the rail and ripped slightly. Thoughts of being safe with Jason and his mom ran through my mind... Oh how I wanted to be with them right now! I got up and jumped over the rail to the crowded dance floor. I ran out the door and down the back alley. Yami Bakura and Odion weren't very far behind. I ran down the street, not looking back in fear of seeing them so close behind me. There was a really big building... Kaiba Corporation! I ran toward the front gate but tripped on the curb. My shirt got really ripped and ragged. I managed to get up and press the button and there was a static sound.

"Yes?" I heard a female secretary ask.

"Help me!" I yelled desperately. "Please... There are two men chasing me and..." I fell to the ground.

"Miss? Miss? Oh god!" The frantic voice of the secretary was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

----End Of Flashback: Still Cleo's POV----

I _couldn't_ believe how _shallow _I was. How _negative_ I was after my parents died...

The truth is, I didn't really not like them... I only realized it too late.

"Cleo? Are you alright dear?" I hear Miss Kennedy ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was day dreaming." I replied with a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Cleo?" Jason asked. "Chinese take out is the best!" He laughed. I smiled and shook my head.

"No I couldn't... I don't want to intrude..." I said.

"You won't be! C'mon! For old times sake, Cleo!" He asked, nearing desperate. I smiled.

"Okay."

----End Of Chapter.

Well now! What do you all think? Was the flashback explaining enough to explain how she got hurt? What do you think of Jason? Doesn't he sound dreamy? The idea came to me in a dream, believe it or not! I hope you review lots! Remember: I will not continue until I reach 17 reviews! So please review lots! Thank you!


	8. Going To The Park

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but you ARE loyal readers! Thanks for the reviews!

-----------Cleo: on AOL chat room: "Cleo's friends ONLY"----------

**VioletEyedBabe Logs on**

**VioletEyedBabe**: hey hey guys! =P

**WheelerRocks:** heyy Cleo.

**YamiAndYugi log on**

**YamiAndYug**i: Hi everyone!

**BladeTheif logs on**

**BladeTheif:** hello everyone

**VioletEyedBabe**: Hi Joey! HI Yugi! Hi Bakura!!

**HarleyDavidsonRider Logs On**

**HarleyDavidsonRider**: Yo.

**VioletEyedBabe**: hi Tristan!

**YamiAndYugi**: Hey Tristan.

**JasonLovesCleoJK! logs on**

**JasonLovesCleoJK!:** Hi guys!

**VioletEyedBabe**: hi Jason!

**YamiAndYugi**: We all gonna meet at the movies on Friday?

**BladeTheif**: I think so, Cleo-- you coming?

**VioletEyedBabe**: duh! of course! =P

**YamiAndYugi**: 0:)

**VioletEyedBabe**: FAR FROM AN ANGEL! lol

**YamiAndYugi**: hey! lol

**JasonLovesCleoJK!:** lol. Yo Cleo, you staying over tomorrow?

**VioletEyedBabe**: I have to talk to Seto first....

**HarleyDavidsonRider**: dude! you can't let that jerk run the show for you!

**VioletEyedBabe**: Don't say things like that. He's NOT running the show. I just want to make sure he doesn't have plans or if Mokuba needs babysitting. So don't start!!

**HarleyDavidsonRider**: jeeze Cleo, ok I get it.

**YamiAndYugi**: Tristan, you should respect Kaiba a little more you know

**HarleyDavidsonRider**: am I seeing YOU type this? of all people?!

**WheelerRocks**: Yeah Yug!

**YamiAndYugi:** I AM typing this. I think you should respect him a little more because he's Cleo's friend.

**VioletEyedBabe**: ::Gets teary eyed:: thanks Yugi! You're so nice to me! ::Sniffle::

**JasonLovesCleoJK!:** lol ::hands her tissue::

**VioletEyedBabe**: thank ya kindly! lol

**JasonLovesCleoJK!:** lol ::Hugs Cleo::

**WheelerRocks**: LMAO!! GET A ROOM!

**VioletEyedBabe**: GR! ::Punches Joey:: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**WheelerRocks**: x.x ::dead::

**YamiAndYugi**: lol! You killed him!

**VioletEyedBabe**: gtg guys, dinner. Bye!

**VioletEyedBabe signs off**

---------------Cleo's Room: Cleo's POV------------

I logged off AOL and shut off the computer. I slipped on a white Roxy sweatshirt over my black tank top. I walked out of my room and went downstairs. Seto was too busy to eat again and Mokuba had already eaten. He was in his room playing games. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Maruchan Ramen Noodle Instant Lunch cup. I put a mug of water into the microwave and heated up the water. When it was done, I poured the water into the soup cup then waited a minute before eating it. I grabbed chopsticks and sat on one of the couches in the Entertainment Room. I flicked the giant-screen TV on and watched a Godsmack concert. I was alone. I was cold. I was bored as hell. I needed something to do! I thought all of these things as I slurped on my noodles. I wished that I had someone to spend time with—to be able to be myself with—someone who would care about me. A boyfriend... A best friend. Anyone! I slurped on my noodles in my depression. Seto is always.... So busy... And I'm lonely. Mokuba always seems to be helping Seto with the corporation. I rarely speak to him anymore. We live under the same roof for god's sake!!! I swear! Who do I have to **KILL** to get some attention?!

--------Meanwhile Upstairs: Seto's POV--------

I honestly feel like a stalker.... Watching her like this. Security cameras seem to be the only way I see her without stalling my work. She looks so bored—So alone. I wish I could get the chance to at least say more than two sentences to her. I'm not going to ask her to come up here though. What do you take me as? I'm not a desperate loser, thank you. Perhaps if she was bored enough she would come up to see what I'm up to. But I'm not going to wait around. I have work to do.

------Downstairs: Cleo's POV-------

I feel like I'm being watched when I'm in this room... There's probably a security camera. Knowing Seto he has them where you least expect. I finished my noodles and put the empty cup in the garbage and the maid took my chopsticks away. I walked up the stairs and reached my door... I looked down the hall both ways to make sure no one was coming and I went over to Seto's Office door and pressed my ear against the door. I heard a female A.I. voice and keys on a computer keyboard being hit. I decided to knock on the door.

"Seto? Can I come in?" I said in a normal tone.

"The door is open." I heard him say. I twisted the handle and walked in. I closed the door behind me and locked it (a habit I picked up after the little bust-in from my friends). "Hello Cleo." He said as he paused in his work.

"Oh, you must be busy so I'll just—..."

"No, it's alright. I was about to take a break anyway." He responded. I sat on the desk. He glared at me. "Please get off my desk."

"Would you rather I sit on the arm of your chair? Or you perhaps?" I mused as I got off the desk. He gave me an icy stare. "Don't be that way." I sat on the armrest of his chair. He looked at me again—unreadable. I really felt the need to give him a hug. Maybe I should. I stood. "Stand up."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine." He stood. I hugged him. He seemed shocked. "What are you--..."

"I really needed that..." I said quietly as I let go of him.

"What was that, huh?" He snapped. "Who said you could touch me?" I looked at him.

"Friends do that sometimes. You should be a little more like Jason."

"What did you need a hug for?" he snapped again.

"I'm alone all day! You can at least give me a hug to make me feel a little better. Mokuba gives me hugs."

"That's because Mokuba is a child. I am not."

"No, it's because Mokuba knows how to be a friend." He stared at me, searching for a comeback. I left the room before he could think. I walked down the hall to Mokuba's room. I knocked. "Mokuba?" He opened the door. He smiled up at me.

"Hi Cleo!" He gave me a hug. "What's up? Want to go to the park?"

"Okay! Sounds like fun. Want me to call Yugi and have him bring the others?"

"Okay." So he got his sneakers and sweatshirt that he tied around his waist. He pulled on his sneakers and was ready to go. I called Yugi.

"Hello?" I heard his grandpa say on the other end.

"Hello. It's Cleo. Is Yugi there?"

"Yes he is. Hold on a moment Cleo." He said.

"Ok." I heard Yugi's grandpa yell for Yugi and I heard Yugi run downstairs and pick up the cordless phone. As always.

"Hello?" I heard Yugi say.

"Hey Yugi! Mokuba and I are going to the park then to the mall—want to come?"

"Sure. Want me to call the others?"

"Yes Please. We'll meet you in the park."

"Okay see you then Cleo!"

"Bye." I clicked the phone off. I looked at the anxious ten year old. "I have to call Jason."

"Okay!" He said. I knew that Mokuba wanted to meet Jason. I dialed Jason's cell phone number.

"Hey Cleo." I heard him say.

"Hi Jason! Can you meet Mokuba and I at the park? Yugi and the others are gonna be there. Then we're all going to the mall."

"Okay cool. See you then." He said. We hung up.

"Let's go to the park." I said. We both walked downstairs and got in my car. We drove to the park.

-------End of Chapter 8!

I know it's short—but please bear with me! I have something big planned for chapter nine! No goals for the next chapter but please do review! ::eyes angry mob:: I'm not scared of you! ::dodges knives:: NYAH! You treat me like that and I won't write anymore! -.-

--Aqua-Chan


End file.
